Various types of guitars are used by musicians when composing and/or performing songs. The guitar style used to compose and/or play a particular song can be dictated by the style of music and/or the chords needed to play the song. For instance, the shape and/or style of a guitar used to perform rock music is typically different from a guitar style used to perform country music, blues music, and the like. Typically each style of music requires the use of a commonly accepted guitar style and shape that the fans and musicians alike are accustomed to seeing and playing. In addition, some types of music require the guitar to have a certain number of strings (e.g. 4, 5, 6, 12, etc.) in order to properly perform the song. Furthermore, some songs require a fretless guitar to be played, thereby requiring a special guitar for this technique. The guitarist may want or need to play a guitar having a particular shape and/or graphic display during certain events. As a result, a guitarist typically must have several different guitars to perform a variety of songs for a particular style of music and/or at a particular event. If the guitarist performs more than one style of music, the guitarist must also have a complete set of guitars acceptable for playing these other styles of music. The expense associated with owning and/or obtaining these various types of guitars can become cost prohibitive for a guitarist. As such, many guitarists must select one or two guitars that can perform as many forms of music as possible. Furthermore, the storage requirements for multiple guitars, especially when traveling, can become very inconvenient and costly. The time necessary to pack, unpack, and transport all these types of guitars can also become very time consuming and inconvenient.
In view of the present state of art for guitars, there is a need for a guitar that can be used to compose and/or perform different styles of music. In addition, there is a need for a guitar that is more convenient to store and/or transport. Furthermore, there is a need for a guitar that can have a variety of designs.